


左右为难

by musu10018



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, 不二观 - Freeform, 裕不二, 裕观
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musu10018/pseuds/musu10018
Summary: 不二裕太第一人称注意  是弱智喜剧  三个人同时交往的设定哈简而言之就是在迫害夹在两个美人中的可怜学弟，裕太走读，因为我让他走读他就要走读
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Fuji Yuuta/Mizuki Hajime, Fuji Yuuta/Mizuki Hajime
Kudos: 1





	左右为难

我没想到我哥和观月前辈这么不对付。

不是——不是说我是瞎子看不出来他们俩每天互相阴阳怪气，但我把那归纳在猫咪打架的范围里，就好像一只猫去挑衅另一只猫，然后他们打架，但他们还是在一块玩，你能说这两只猫关系不好吗？当然我哥和观月前辈的情况还要复杂一点，因为里面夹杂了一个我，不二裕太，问题在于，我不是猫。

我是那个最可怜的主人。

一开始他俩还不认识，我还处于和我哥别别扭扭的阶段，一怒之下跑到别的学校上学，认识了前辈，从这开始，基本奠定了我未来的悲惨生活。

“裕太，在想什么？”

我把自己从漫长的回忆里拉出来，对上我哥笑眯眯的脸，一股寒意从后背涌上来，我哥很爱我，我知道，但有时候我希望他真的能不要摆出那种表情，你可能会说他压根就没表情，这不是笑得挺开心的，眼睛都没睁开，但是我是他弟弟，我见过这个表情。

有人要遭殃了，我希望这个人不是我。

“嗯？没什么，有点累了而已。”我一边夹菜一边回他，今天的饭是由美子姐做的，虽然她做完饭就走了，但丝毫没有因为自己不参与这场晚饭而敷衍，还是那么的美味。

“很累吗？”我哥捧着碗看着我，“是因为网球部的训练？”

我还没有回话，他又那么笑眯眯的看着我，“观月的训练计划吗？”

有一瞬间我在想我为什么会说话，如果我不会说话的话，就不用回答他的问题。

“哈哈不是啦，”我尴尬的笑了笑，“最近有测试所以有点累，和观月前辈没关系啦。”

我哥也笑了笑，那一瞬间我就感觉大事不好，但是说出去的话就是泼出去的水，木已成舟，没办法改了。

“哈哈，”我哥说，“裕太还真是向着观月呢。”

那一刻我向上苍祈祷，由美子姐姐，你能立马回家吗？

但我姐早就说了今晚不会回来的，所以我在我哥的“裕太和观月关系真是好呢”“现在裕太果然和观月在一起的时间比较多“”现在也不和哥哥出门约会呢“折磨下吃完了晚饭，甚至陪他在客厅看了会电视，但他说他要去洗澡的时候我真的忍不住了。

一个孩子成长时最重要的就是家庭环境，我不能在这种畸形的爱里长大，不二裕太，你已经是一个有主见的大人了，你可以的，这个家的和平就靠你了。

这也就解释了为什么我和我哥在一张床上睡觉。

挺正常的，兄弟交流感情睡一张床不是很正常吗，我为了安慰我哥的情绪，把他抱在怀里也能理解吧？

但说实话，他真的好小一个，这话要是被他听见我肯定没什么好下场，最多能看在我是他最爱的弟弟份上给我留个全尸，可是现在被包在怀里的人是他，明明是哥哥怎么这么小呢，腰也好细，刚洗完澡的头发还带着洗发露的香味，像小熊，香喷喷软乎乎的。

我是不会当面和他说的，男子汉没办法和自己的哥哥说这种事，所以我把他从怀里捞出来，他好像是快睡着了，迷迷茫茫的，这样子应该没几个人看过，挺可爱的，我和他接吻，他胳膊揽住我的脖子。

“周助。“我小声喊他，他因为我没喊他哥哥掐了掐我的脸，但没关系，他其实挺喜欢的。

第二天一早他执意要送我到校门口。

我和他说没必要，我已经好大一个人了，他送完我还要再回青学，绕好大一个弯子，但很明显我是争不过他的，于是我和我哥一起站在了圣鲁道夫的校门口。

本来也没什么，但我扭头准备进校门的时候，看见了观月前辈，很难说我那时是什么心情，但这么说吧，我觉得这比我小时候我哥骗我2012是真的到时候我们都得死来的还要恐怖。

“哟，这不是不二周助吗？怎么来我们圣鲁道夫了？“观月前辈一边卷他的头发一边走过来。

太好了，又要开始了。

“你是？——啊我想起来了，拓海君？“我哥装模做样的思考了一下，然后说出来一个连谐音都压根不沾边的名字。

前辈果然生气了，“是观月。“

我也有点感概，他俩每次见面都要来这么一出，我哥持之以恒的想各种名字来叫观月前辈，而前辈也不负众望，每次都会生气。

如果这场战争不涉及到我的话我还挺想继续听下去的，因为真的很有意思，但是他们说着说着话题就会到我身上，最后我就得在中间两面不是人，你知道，猫打架就让他们自己打，但你要是在旁边看那就完了，你必须得给他们分出个胜负来，是这只蓝眼睛布偶赢呢，还是这只蓝紫色眼睛的孟买猫呢，最后两只猫都看着你，睁着大眼睛问你谁才是你最喜欢的小猫咪，你能怎么办呢？

于是我只好一手拉着前辈，一手把我哥往青学推，我真的为了这个家做了太多的事情。

接下来的一整天还算平静，毕竟观月前辈比我大一级，他也不能时时刻刻来找我，我倒是午饭去找他一起吃，但他也没说什么，还给我送了他的手帕，但对我而言总感觉没什么用，闻着挺香的，我把他放在上衣口袋里了。

然后就是部活的时间了。

“你最近打法变了很多吗，怎么，不二周助教你的吗？“

说实话，听见这句话我甚至安心了一下，那种感觉就像是你知道你的猫今天一定会挠你，但你不知道什么时候，于是你心惊胆战的等，他终于伸爪子的那一刻，你不会想我的猫要挠我了，你只会想，啊——终于。

好在前辈真的挺好哄的。

他看起来很傲气，给人感觉不好相处，但其实像小孩子一样，情绪变得也快，从他和我哥相处就能看出来，上一秒我觉得他俩要从此爱恨殊途不相往来，下一秒就能撇开我甜甜蜜蜜的窝在一起看电影，真的很神奇，

我和别人说观月很好哄他们都不信，后来我想了想，也对，毕竟他只喜欢我。

还有我哥。

总而言之，为了安慰情绪受伤的前辈，所以在更衣室里接吻也很正常吧？前辈也好小一个，头发卷卷的，有些搭在我的脸上，他还妄图体现他高傲的精神和前辈的做派，但我把他抱在怀里小声问他，“前辈在生我的气吗？“他就红着脸不说话了。

真可爱啊。

然后我和前辈一起出了门，看见了站在校门口的我哥。

“呀，裕太，还有你是——？“

“观月！“

开始了。又开始了。

于是我们三个人坐在蛋糕店，我哥执意要我吃蛋糕，前辈已经在往我嘴里塞可丽饼了，我痛苦吗，我应该痛苦，但是又有一种诡异的快感从我的心底蔓延，那一刻我就知道，过去清纯善良的我，再见了。

古代人娶了两个老婆真的开心吗？我在夹缝中思考着。

然后我吃了一口我哥给我的蛋糕，喝了一口观月前辈给我的红茶

——应该还是快乐的吧。


End file.
